TLS:DZ Historia línea de tiempo
This storyline is taken from the loading screen in The Last Stand: Dead Zone. Please do not edit the events below unless there is an error, a mistake, if you are reverting vandalism, or if the text in-game has changed. This is a timeline of the backstory in The Last Stand: Dead Zone. *Día 000 - Fuerte aumento de los ingresos hospitalarios en ciudades periféricas alrededor de Ciudad Union. Cientos de casos con síntomas idénticos emergen. *Día 001 - Cadenas de noticias locales informan desde áreas fuera de la ciudad sobre una supuesta pandemia. *Día 002 - Los ataques de los infectados son reportados como asaltos y asesinatos aleatorios. Solicitudes de aplicación de la ley local pide apoyo adicional a los condados circundantes. *Día 003 - Las agencias gubernamentales son conscientes del posible "brote" de la costa este. *Día 004 - La agencia de Control Nacional de Riesgos Ambientales (CNRA) son asignados a investigar las denuncias de sospecha del brote. *Día 005 - Control Nacional de Riesgos Ambientales (CNRA) reacciona a sus iniciales informes mediante el despliegue de los equipos de investigación a los lugares que rodean Ciudad Union. *Día 006 - La población civil de las ciudades de Glendale y Claysburg comienzan a evacuar a Ciudad Union sin la direccion de la ley. *Día 007 - Fuerzas la ley en Jonestown, Glendale y Grove de Whistler solicitan oficialmente la ayuda del gobierno. *Día 008 - Se encuentra el primer caso registrado de la infección en Ciudad Union. Con Johnson, de Glendale, un varón de 32 años es el primer portador conocido. *Día 009 - Cifra de muertos por virus desconocido llega a 10.000. Pánico general se eleva, los saqueos y actos aleatorios de violencia se alzan abruptamente. *Día 010 - Gobierno declara en estado de emergencia a las ciudades de Glendale. Claysburg y Jonestown. *Día 011 - Presencia CRNA en Ciudad Union se observa por primera vez. Los enfrentamientos se producen entre la población civil y los agentes encargados de las áreas designadas para aplicaciones de cuarentena. *Día 013 - Gobierno reconoce malestar social causado por brote de infección. Solicitan que los civiles se quedan en sus casas y esperan más instrucciones. *Día 015 - Informes procedentes de fuera del estado de brotes similares se televisan. *Día 016 - Fuerzas de la ley en coordinación con CRNA aislan a los civiles que ocuparon los hospitales y espacios públicos. *Día 018 - El primer caso reconocido de reanimación se produce en el hospital de Glendale, bajo la supervisión de médicos CRNA. *Día 019 - Los informes de noticias empiezan a detallar cómo se produce la transferencia de la infección. *Día 021 - La ciudad de Glendale, en el este del estado está en cuarentena oficialmente en su totalidad. Fuerzas militares CRNA y estadounidenses toman el control. *Día 022 - Informes hacerca de los refugiados en Glendale son disparados y asesinados por las tropas CRNA al tratar de escapar de la zona de exclusión. *Día 023 - El acceso por carretera en Ciudad Union está restringido en un intento de detener el flujo de la infección. *Día 024 - Los primeros apagones se producen en el mayor condado, Claysburg ya que las plantas de energía en el sur son abandonados. *Day 025 - Operaciones CRNA en el borde de Ciudad Union terminan en encuentros violentos con varios civiles registran como KIA (Muerto en Accion). Todos resultaron estar infectados. *Day 026 - Glendale is declared a disaster area. Government troops are reportedly overrun. It is unclear if this occurred at the hands of civilians or the infected. *Day 027 - Estimated infection rate reaches 60%. Martial Law is finally ordered in Union City. *Day 028 - Residents of Union City are advised to evacuate to the stadium on the northern side of the canal. *Day 029 - HERC in line with the military act to quarantine larger sections of Union City. *Day 030 - Containment proves difficult areas in Brookvale and the outlying Whistler's Forest community. Both suffer breaches and are overrun. *Day 031 - Breaches in 6 of the 10 containment zones inside Union City occur. Infection gathers pace. *Day 035 - All internal roads and bridges are sealed by the military following breaches overnight. Reports of HERC troops firing on civilians are heard. *Day 038 - Claysburg and Jonestown are reported as being overrun. *Day 040 - Reinforcements from nearby Fort Tran are deployed to Union City. *Day 043 - The last remaining TV broadcast goes off the air, radio transmissions follow just a few days later. *Day 045 - Emergency broadcast system comes into effect. *Day 046 - Government evacuations are signaled to cease within the following 40 days. *Day 047 - Military forces dissolve within Union City. HERC paramilitary division remains to help maintain research operations. *Day 055 - Union City falls into darkness as the last of the region's power plants are abandoned. *Day 060 - Estimated infection rates reaches 95% - HERC troops officially withdraw from the area. *Day 062 - Explosions occur in the eastern bay and on the canals as dozens of ships are sunk. *Day 063 - Air traffic ceases. Evacuations by any means are no longer available despite the 40 days allowance. *Day 066 - Reconnaissance aircraft are sighted in the skies above Union City. Unmarked - possibly HERC. *Day 070 - Bombs fall on Union City. The attacks are orchestrated and designed to wipe out remaining citizens along with the infected. *Day 075 - Water supply to the city is disrupted - it is unknown if this is due to the bombing or if this occurred outside the city walls. *Day 081 - A secondary round of bombing occurs - targeting residential districts. Survivors on the ground are driven out. *Day 100 - Surveillance aircraft are seen investigating survivor movements within Union City. *Day 150 - City is declared a Dead Zone. All involvement is withdrawn. Survivors left to own means. *Day 155 - Discovery of automated HERC defenses surrounding the outskirts of the city are made. Containment continues. *Day 190 - All hope of rescue or escape has faded. Survivors begin setting in groups within the Dead Zone. *Day 200 - Dr Phillip Best - a turned HERC scientist discovers that most survivors have a natural defense against the virus. *Day 203 - Significant clash between two survivor packs in the Bricks region result in 10 dead. *Day 350 - Fortifications begin appearing across the city. Clusters of survivors begin acting independently.